The Story Teller, Akeel Dubaun The Wizard of Oz
by orange-head
Summary: Dorothy is a girl just out of college. She moved to the small town of Knox,Indiana to live. Her passion for reading leads her to an abandoned Library. Ignoring the neighborhood kids warning about the care taker Akeel Dubaun, she seeks his assistance. In r
1. The Move to Knox

**The Story Teller**

**Akeel Dubaun**

"The Wizard of Oz" 

-The move to Knox-

Dorothy heard the crackling of the assault as she drove up her new driveway. A moving van was following closely behind her, lugging giant brown boxes of her belongings. The car was stopped and the door opened revealing a wide smile and a panting husky. The house wasn't too large nor to small, it was just enough for her and her white husky Taku. The house was white with a brick wall surrounding the one car garage.

She walked up to her house, running her had down the smooth white wood of her porch. She turned her head slightly noticing the snapdragons left from the previous owner. Glancing at the white door, the smile still planted on her face, she fumbled around for her pair of silver keys. With a click the door flew open and the smell of window cleaner and carpet soap roamed past her nose. "They cleaned this place up well since the last time I was here." She said out loud, though no one but the empty walls could hear her.

Walking slowly, she entered the house, her wine-red boots clicking against the wood entryway. She continued to the living room, her eyes roaming from one side of the wall to the other, she now knew why the clean smell roamed so freely. A ceiling fan was twirling at high speed just above her, making her long blonde braids levitate behind her. A loud voice kicked her out of her trance and she turned around, startled.

"Ms. Dorothy, where would you like me to place your boxes?" The van driver asked fiddling with his tan hat. She gave her ever so famous smile and gave a giggle. "In the garage will be fine sir, I won't be working on my house much tonight." She replied as he nodded, and then walked back out the door. Dorothy turned back around staring at her hands. _I just want to check around town tonight…_she thought glancing at the ceiling fan once again.

Walking out of the small convenient store, Dorothy felt the soothing breeze once again. She reached into her bag and pulled out a single apple, lifting it to her mouth, she bit into the smooth red skin. The sun was lowering now, and only a glimpse of orange peeked over the horizon. The sounds of children were heard across the way in the Knox Park, but to her surprise many people were out on the street. She tossed the apple into the garbage and paused to brush off her black skirt and blue tang top. Then leaning over she brushed her boots of dirt and dust, one braid falling over her shoulder.

She had to admit that Knox was a polite and decent town, but one thing bothered her. She walked all over town looking inside different stores, but not one building was a library or bookstore. If there was one thing Dorothy enjoyed best, it was reading a great novel all curled up in her bed. "This place has to have a library." She said looking to her left and then her right. This fact beginning to get on her nerves, she walked across the street to the children's park. _Perhaps someone here likes to read._ She thought slowly approaching a boy about the age of eleven. "Excuse me, but do you know where the library in this town is?" She asked the boy only to receive a puzzled look.

"Why do you want the library?" The boy asked, standing from the curb. Dorothy's eyes widened slightly, and her face also turned into a puzzled grin. "Well, to read of course." She told the young boy with a giggle. The boy paused, his eyes scanning from her head until he reached the end of her boots. He slowly started to shake his head side to side, then his pace quickened. "N-no, you don't want to go there. W-why don't you borrow books from someone." He stuttered with a trembling lip. Dorothy shifted her weight impatiently, and she was getting annoyed. "Why? I want to go to the library to check out some books. I'm not sure why you don't want me to go." She asked shaking her head in confusion. "NO! YOU CAN'T! HE'S AN EVIL MAN!" The boy yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Dorothy's face became saddened. "Now, now. I'm sure he's not that bad. Just tell me where to go. Please." She ordered rubbing the boy's head. "F-fine, but I-I warned you if anyone asks, ok?" He said rubbing his eyes. "Yes, I know." She replied waiting for him to point her in the right direction.

"That way." He said pointing left down the street. She quickly glanced down the street, squinting because of the sunset. "Thanks." Dorothy replied pushing her bag further on her arm. The wind traveled through her hair as she stared down the road. _Ok, I guess I'm off._ She thought walking in the direction the boy pointed.


	2. Akeel Dubaun

**The Story Teller**

**Akeel Dubaun**

"**The Wizard of Oz"**

-Akeel Dubaun-

Dorothy walked on, wondering why the boy was so frightened. This town wasn't large enough to have a madman, and besides fairy tales don't really exist. She moved her hand to push the grocery bag further up her arm, but it continued to slide back down time after time. _I'll just leave it here. _She thought setting the bag down on the grass just behind the bench.

Brushing herself off once again, she continued to walk towards a small, but elegant looking building, Trees, vines and moss surrounded it as well. She cocked her eyebrow, "I can't believe the library is this small." She said out loud grasping the copper handle. "Here I go. Let's hope no warlocks get me." She said sarcastically, pulling the handle. The door slowly opened and Dorothy could smell the faint scent of peppermint filling her nose. The library was rather dim, and the light from the outdoors made her eyes black out. She started to feel around, following the dim lit hallway. With a squeak the door fell shut once again and her eyes started to adjust to the light.

The building was rather decretive and it looked as though it was 100 years old. "Hello?" She yelled, walking slower. "Anyone here?" She yelled again, only to hear her own voice echo off the walls. The smell of peppermint was growing stronger and her head began to throb. _I feel dizzy._ She thought moving her hand to her head, leaving one against the wall for balance. A squeak echoed through the walls, and a cold hand was placed on Dorothy's shoulder. "A-ah!" She screamed turning around revealing the smiling face of a young man. She felt her heart return to it's normal pace, and she gave a relived sigh.

"I'm sorry, I certainly didn't mean to frighten you miss." He said with a chuckle. His eyes were a dark gray and his hair fell to the sides with messy blonde strands. His torso was all black including black gloves that were cut of at the fingers. "Welcome to the Knox Public Library, my name is Akeel Dubaun, and I'm the care taker as well as the story teller for this library." He said with a pause. His mouth turned into a frown and his hand came to the side of his head in confusion. "Well I used to be the story teller. But the children don't come here anymore, and I can't read to them. They show no appreciation for the fairy tales I read or the characters in them. But every once in a while a visitor will come of any age, and I tell them about my favorite fairy tales." He implied taking a glance at Dorothy's puzzled face before turning around, his hands folded behind his back. "Well anyway, how can I help you? He asked with the same bright smile returning to his face.

Dorothy paused, her face looked as though she was in deep thought. "Can you find a book for me? It's called the secret garden, I'm not sure about the author." She asked with one of her hands folded across her heart. He turned back around and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, we don't have that certain book in, but I'll be glad to order it for you. Funny… a young girl about your age asked for the same book a week ago, she had the most radiant black hair I've seen." He laughed scratching at his head. "Come. Follow me and I'll order the book for you." He ordered, motioning her to follow him. He turned back around and led her into a small room with a wooden desk and several bookshelves. "Excuse me, but the girl you were talking about… does the name "Mai" sound familiar to you?" She asked yearning for his answer.

"Yes, Mai Black. Such a fitting last name for her if I say so myself. Why do you ask?" He said his gray eyes staring at Dorothy. Dorothy smiled shaking her head side to side. "It's nothing, I have a old friend named Mai Black. She went to High school with me." Dorothy replied, her eyes scanning the room until she found a very antique looking sword hanging from the wall. "What's "Zen?" She asked glancing at Akeel then back to the sword. Akeel paused and gave a smile. "That's the ancient sword called "Zen", which means holy one. The sword is beautiful, but it's known to do the unimaginable. But I won't bore you with that story now. May I request a book for you Dorothy my dear?" He asked gliding his hand across a golden book. She stared at his hand and nodded her head. She wasn't sure what the golden book was, but if it was something to read then she was interested.

He lifted the golden book handing it to her. "The Wizard of Oz?" She asked giving a staggered look. He laughed shaking his head. "It's ok if you don't' want to read it. This might sound funny, but you reminded me of the Dorothy in the story. Your name and braids if you know what I mean?" He said scanning Dorothy's expressions. He needed her to rent the book, no matter what it took. She smiled and put the book under her arm. "If you insist. Don't you need a card or money?" She asked placing her hand on his desk. He lifted his hand and shook his head. "No, no. No need, I trust you. You probably won't return it for a while anyway." He said showing her to the door. Dorothy gave a sarcastic laugh. "Don't worry, you will probably have it back by tomorrow." She said waving goodbye. Akeel watched as she walked down the path towards the town, then he slowly shut the door. _That's what you think…_He thought lifting a pair of two identical silver keys in the air. A wicked smile flew across his face. _That's what you think…._


	3. The Pulse

**The Story Teller**

**Akeel Dubaun**

"The Wizard of Oz" 

-The Pulse-

The trip home was very short for Dorothy, she was so glad she had a book to read other than her old ones. She felt as though she was floating across her driveway, like the only thing under her feet were clouds. She slowly approached her front door, her boots clicking on the gray cement. She reached into her pocket for her keys; there was a pause, then a panicky yelp. Her two silver keys were missing. "Oh gods, what do I do?" I lost my keys on the first day!" She yelled, franticly pulling at her skirt pockets.

She gave a sigh, and slid down to the ground, her back against the door. "Why am I so stupid?" She asked, with no one to answer her. For about a half an hour she just sat there staring out at the orange bulb setting in the sky. Thoughts ran through her mind like rain hitting the pavement. What if I'm stuck out here all night? How can I reach a phone? Is there anyone close here to ask? Were these exact questions? She lived far from town, and walking was a pain, especially in her boots.

The sky became darker and darker by each minute, and then it came to her. "I have a book to read!" She said smacking her hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot, at least now I have something to do since it seems I'll be camping out on my porch tonight." She said giving a laugh. Carefully she pulled the gold book from her shopping bag. It looked fantastic; it had to be in perfect shape, except for the binding. She sighed again opening the book. She was surprised to see some name missing. There were only quotations around a blank space. Obviously, a name should have been there, but there wasn't. "What's going on?" Dorothy said sounding quite upset. Taku, her husky, walked up beside her and licked at her face. He could always tell when she was upset; he was such a good dog.

"It's alright Taku, I'll just walk back to the man who offered me this book." She said patting the dog's head. The dog barked and licked her hand. She just laughed and continued looking at the book. The wind grew cooler, and the leaves blew past the white porch where Dorothy was setting. Then, like the snap of a whip Dorothy was knocked out of her trance. "The book isn't' working for you my dear?" A familiar voice echoed in the wind. Dorothy looked up towards the sound, her eyes widened as though she had seen a ghost. "Akeel? Why are you here?" She asked quickly pulling herself to her feet. "You left something. I had to look in the directory to find where you lived." He said pulling out two silver keys from his pant pocket. Her soul felt as though it had fallen from heaven. Leaping forward, she surprised him with a giant hug. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, gently taking the keys from his hand.

Someone would have to be utterly stupid if they didn't notice her appreciation. "Would you like to come in?" The place isn't really set up yet, but I can make you something if you'd like?" She asked walking up the stairs. He didn't answer, only the wind was heard between the two. "You have a dog?" He asked staring into the golden eyes of her white husky. There was another pause, "That's wonderful, he would make a great Todo." He laughed, only receiving a puzzled look from Dorothy. "What?" She asked the book still in her grasp. He chuckled and walked towards her, one step after the other. His black coat flew after him and he looked almost evil. She had no idea what was coming next. "You don't understand do you? I am a warlock, and I'm 109 years old to this day." He laughed giving a sinister smirk. His hand lifted and he slowly traced her face. A terrified look came upon her face, and whole body shook. She couldn't even move when he ran his fingers through her hair. "Umm..but." She started to talk, but she got the wind knocked out of her when he slammed her against the door.

The doorknob jammed into her back a she let out a muffled yelp. Taku barked at an incredible pace, but his body was paralyzed, as well as Dorothy's. "You will become mine. You are Dorothy." He said placing his thumb to her head. "Your all I've ever wanted." He laughed pulling at his belt, just then his hand found his sword, which was called Zen. He slowly pulled it out of its sheath. Dorothy's eyes widened, and she tired to speak, but she could manage nothing. She felt as though she had a gas mask on getting ready for surgery. Her vision blurred, and she slowly blacked out, the last image in her mind was Akeel's evil smile, and the feeling of the swords strange pulse.


End file.
